Duke Watari IV
Duke Seiya Anthony Watari IV is the head of the human weapon department of Panther Claw. His cover is the head of an IT company which in turn is a front for cyber soldier experiments as well as auctioning them off. Appearance Watari is always seen in an expensive business suit with black kept hair and beard. After becoming a cyborg, his suit is changed to white, wears gloves, and has been shaved. Personality In his front, Watari appears to be a gentlemen commonly speaking English and broken Japanese in a grooming way, having a friendly rivalry with his co-worker Yuji Nakajo. However he has a short fuse, easily losing his cool and using English cursory words. This can happen from even the smallest and trivial slight which has become a running gag where he forces the manager of a store to fire an employee who wronged him. Watari also had a loss of ego after some humiliating defeats by Sister Yuki which caused him to be rather unstable. After becoming a cyborg he became a mindless servant only saying sorry until his personality resurfaced after some damage to his systems. Abilities and Powers Watari is able to produce blades on his feet, but he lost some of them to Sister Yuki during their encounters and had to get them replaced. He fights in kicking based style that combined with his blades are able to overwhelm opponents. After becoming a cyborg he uses a sword made from his shoulder blades including a pair of them as well as spear but Watari retains his foot blades after breaking out of his programming's control. History Watari is introduced after Nakajo had a few run ins with Cutie Honey. Watari then witnesses Honey's abilities first hand when she begins to interfere with his human weapon projects. He takes an interest in Honey's Honey System when she interrupted one of his auctions. But when Honey proves to be difficult to defeat and capture alone, Watari pairs up with Nakajo. While things seem to be working, Yuki Kenmochi interferes with their operation revealing she also uses a Honey System and can become Sister Yuki. Having his foot blades ripped out of his body by her, causes Watari to take drastic measures including using the group date Honey and Yuki are at in an attempt to capture them but is once again defeated when his scheme is discovered. Watari agreed to an alliance with Nakajo and Hiromi Tanaka to obtain Honey especially when Honey entered a berserk state from pent up energy. After she is powered down, Honey seems to be in their grasp but Tanaka betrayed them and tried to take Honey for herself. Watari in turn was betrayed by Nakajo as Giza and tried to hunt Giza and Honey down. When reaching a power plant, Watari attempted to finish off Giza but Miki Saotome as Sister Miki stepped in to save Honey while Giza escaped. Honey and Miki effortlessly defeated Watari. He then runs into a confused Yuki who kills him on spot. Watari is then revived as a cyborg by Nakajo to become his faithful servant. He is sent by Nakajo to obtain the remains of Dr. Kisaragi and after a long chase is defeated by all three of the Honey System users. Cyborg Watari is continued under Nakajo's Hikaru personality. By the time Yuki becomes a corrupted yet complete form of herself, Watari fights her and is mortally wounded. When it seemed he was dead, he merely regains his original personality attacking Hikaru with his foot blade as payback before his body gives out in an attempt to attack Yuki. Notes Portrayal * Duke Watari is portrayed by Wushu style martial artist, stuntman and actor Mark Musashi Category:Villains in The LiveCategory:Panther Claw